<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iniquitous Copulative by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129427">Iniquitous Copulative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hereditary (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Of Halloween, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming of Age, Cults, Darkness, Demon/Human Relationships, Desire, Devils, Erotica, F/M, Family Secrets, Fondling, Horror, Lolicon, Lust, Please Don't Hate Me, Possession, Psychological Horror, Rare Pairings, Serious, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Temptation, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned, sin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after their grandmother's funeral, Peter and Charlie soon find themselves coming together by the will of forces and feelings neither fully understand but are unable to defy. Little do they know, their coupling plays into a purpose that will strengthen their bond or destroy them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Graham/Peter Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iniquitous Copulative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second story based on the movie and a scenario I envisioned if Charlie had not been K.O. and if Paimon's influence had set in more invasively. The subject matter of this story I do not condone or promote. Read at your own discretion. Hope you enjoy my latest Halloween story and do leave reviews. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enshrouded in the isolated globule of her own unique secure space, Charlie laid in her bed sketching away at the note pad in hand, while almost not seeming to notice the time of the tree branches periodically hitting against her bedroom window. Each tap elicited a cluck of her tongue. The glacial 13-year-old eccentric young artist rarely said a word, even less after her grandmother's funeral. It is sad to know that at such a young age one can feel so miniscule. Her grandmother had been one of the very few people who actually considered her more than a repelling <em>freakish curiosity</em> to be avoided. She was not the most popular girl at school, an unnerving puzzle, but a kid nevertheless. Still, none of this meant much to her after what had happened. Of all her relatives, Ellen Leigh was just as reserved but also intriguing in her own respects. The cultured albeit Old World grounded lady, the Sage, had always been supportive and interested in Charlie's talents. They were far closer than Ellen was with Charlie's Mom. They called each other almost everyday and between them Charlie displayed an almost <em>normal</em> countenance almost invisible to everyone else around her. Many usually disregarded her confusing <em>Jedi Master</em> remarks. A smirk crept up on Charlie's lips, she always thought they were engaging...now the flame had been snuffed out.</p><p>About ten minutes after her Mom had looked in on her, her 16-year-old brother Peter came over towards her room. They were both impacted by their grandmother's death, as differently as their Mom often spoke to them. While they wanted to talk about things before the funeral, they never did. Mom's unpredictable flights of confinement in her miniaturist studio and Dad pouring over a mass of client mental cases, deaf to life outside his study literally. Instead, he got her content enough for a night of comfort.</p><p>A subtle knock on Charlie's slightly open door, her blue eyes immediately darting up to find her older brother there. The white t-shirt he had on the only part of his body aside from his face visible against the barely lit hallway in the backdrop. Charlie's pen stopping on a barely drawn eye of the figure she'd been putting to paper. Hers now honing in on the stoic boy who took two steps inside, illuminating his elegant yet repressive face more. </p><p>"Hey Char, you okay?" Peter asked biting his bottom lip. His bare feet hardly seemed to touch the carpet as he came closer to the foot of the bed. </p><p>The tense <em>hardened</em> expression on the girl's face softened, if Peter was reading it right. Apart from their Mom and Ellen, his relationship with Charlie didn't give off <em>sick</em> vibes that left Peter feeling<em> tainted</em>. While the same did flow off from the artificial drawings and manikins that filled the room. Their<em> lifeless</em> eyes following Peter's movements as he sat on the edge of the bed. His dark eyes getting a brief glance at Charlie's current <em>subject</em>. Without thinking too much, Peter could tell who it was and in the one-of-a-kind Charlie-like manner drawn. It provoked a small chuckle and smirk from the teen. He pursed his lips before breaking the ice.</p><p>"Lemme guess-grandma right?"</p><p>Charlie shrugged her shoulders while randomly fingering the pen she'd been using. "Yeah, sorta."</p><p>Ellen was always a black rose in the family, hardly discussed as if she were really a witch. Peter knew he had to tread carefully when speaking of her- while he honestly didn't give a fuck 99% about the creepy recluse. Peter cleared his throat. </p><p>"You did stick to her like glue...I dunno how but, you did."</p><p>Charlie made a raspberry noise in reply and rolled her eyes. "She thought I was an ugly alien."</p><p>Peter scooted over closer. Charlie did confound him sometimes but he always got heated whenever Charlie appeared undermined and ignored, be it at home or publicly. </p><p>"Errr wrong, you were <strong>so</strong> her fave Char. Damn, she was more of a Mom..." Peter paused knowing he nearly would've ruined the sincerity of the moment. She treated me like I was an old gum wrapper on her shoe..."</p><p>Peter laughed despite the sourness of the memory which surprisingly made Charlie's lips perk up briefly. </p><p>"I was supposed to be a boy she told me once," Charlie said tapping her fingertips on the pad. The edgy air almost choking the room again.</p><p>At this, Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. <em>Shit, that bitch was crazy</em>! he thought. <em>This is harder than I'd thought it be</em>. "It's no big deal, you know?"</p><p>Charlie let her pad fall on her stomach. She'd gotten the same dose of reassurance from Mom, with zero warmth or even a tinder of integrity-so it would seem. "It's not okay...nobody sees or wants me...not even Mom."</p><p>Debating whether or not to do so, Peter extended a hand out towards his sister, slowly taking one of Charlie's <em>cold</em> ones in his own. Her fingers enveloped in Peter's palm. </p><p>"You're not alone," Peter said squeezing Charlie's hand a bit, enough to cause her to look directly at him. Her free hand resting atop of Peter's fist.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't cry today either...but I get <em>it</em>."</p><p>The hint of a <em>smile</em> seemed to move about on Charlie's face while that Dead Man's stare of hers remained frozen like a statue, motionless yet always commanding passersby to look at-even if it made ones bones chill. </p><p>"You're real special, Char. Fuck, I think, you're amazing. That's what they don't see."</p><p>The sentence appeared to strike the blonde girl with a thundering resonance. She wasn't sure if her brother really said that, much less meant every word. </p><p>"No, don't lie please..." Charlie responded in her monotone voice Peter often got so uptight with, only now it was as if a chord had been <em>struck</em>. "I don't want lies anymore."</p><p>A beat passed with Peter now boxed into the corner of the conversation. "Are you going to leave now?"</p><p>"Do you want me to go?" Peter asked mimicking his sister but not lacing his words with resentment.</p><p>Peter stood up and walked to where Charlie laid, urging her to scoot over, which she complied with. While an almost gnawing ambivalence coursed through his veins, Peter got into the bed next to Charlie. </p><p><em>I'm just showing her some brotherly love, nothing sick about that</em>... Peter figured before it registered with him that his arms surrounded Charlie. </p><p>To ease the deepening awkwardness that still stayed wedged between them, Peter slowly pushed his socks off each foot before moving his toes to find Charlie's soles. The touch of her warm smaller feet made Peter slightly snicker as he began to move his twitching toes up and down the seemingly depressing girl's soles. It thankfully worked as Charlie started to vellicate at her feet being tickled. </p><p>"You're still ticklish down there," Peter murmured into Charlie's hair.</p><p>"I know," Charlie answered giving a smile Peter had secretly been missing more than he could remember. "Deal with it!" she said in an unexpected flash of excitement which caused Peter's skin to go lukewarm. She tickled her brother's feet back. </p><p>"You're such a weird little squirt," Peter nuzzled closer to Charlie.</p><p>"I'm not a squirt," Charlie said knowing Peter was <em>pulling her leg</em> and gladly embraced the attention she'd been bereft of since the funeral. </p><p>"You're a squirt cause I say you are," Peter answered lifting his head up and over Charlie's shoulder. </p><p>"It's okay..." Charlie said not really caring but privately keeping Peter's sincerity close to the vest. </p><p>The unexpected slap on her buttocks made Charlie yelp, but she quickly took it as one of Peter's rare naughty zingers. </p><p>"That's <em>not</em> okay," Charlie said with a teasing tone. </p><p>Peter slapped her again. "Not gonna work...." Charlie jibbed only for Peter to deliver a third one, which had Charlie give a phony gasp. </p><p>Peter's arms wrapped around Charlie again. "Keep sassing me and I'll take <em>drastic measures</em>. His nose breathing in the smell of Charlie's locks again. </p><p>"It's okay," Charlie wanted to hide the smile growing on her face, yet her hands wouldn't move. </p><p>"Okay huh?" Peter asked and began to spank his little sister again, a tad harder to make his <em>intentions</em> clear. </p><p>Charlie's laughter while not so loud did warm Peter's heart. </p><p>"What? You think you got me wrapped round your lil' finger or something?" the teen chided the younger girl. </p><p>"Maybe..." Charlie said, never one to let her true feelings out in the open to just anyone.</p><p>"You got a lot to learn," Peter's voice grew muggy against Charlie's hair and skin. </p><p>"I know, you're my brother and nobody knows me...like you." Peter only murmured in an affirming tone.</p><p>"Okay...so yeah, I win, because I can..." Charlie's words fell of deaf ears as Peter's body felt more heavier on her. "No, no, there's no sleeping..." she said loud enough only for Peter to hear, yet he didn't stir. "Wake up," Charlie nudged Peter with her right leg. After two taps, she regained the boy's attention.</p><p>"You said you wanted company," Peter remarked a bit tickled at being roused from his attempted snooze, eyes still closed.</p><p>"I did, but I <em>lied</em>," Charlie said. </p><p>"You lied?" Peter teasingly asked.</p><p>The girl's mental wires crossed between wanting to really have an enjoyable moment with Peter and just sleep the bitter pain away. </p><p>"I'm cold..." she complained, the irritation clear in her voice.</p><p>"Okay..." Peter said on one hand piqued and the other hesitant. </p><p>"Yeah," Charlie replied as she drew a blank.</p><p>"So you're asking me to massage you?" Peter asked moving his arm away from Charlie's stomach, over her side, back down towards her butt.</p><p>"Yeah," Charlie's animated enthusiasm at the <em>offer</em> wasn't unwilling by any means.</p><p>Peter caressed Charlie from her butt, over her calf, down towards the center of her PJs. His palm glided up to Charlie's developing cleavage, before repeating the flow again.</p><p>"That better?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Yes, no..." Charlie said as she felt his hand rubbing over her bare shoulder. "Yes...little bit..." she became a bit agitated. Eyes open like a disturbed sleeping bear as Peter made for her calf again.</p><p>The giddy teen made for her PJs to keep the flame lit. "Lil' bit?" </p><p>"Mmm …" Charlie murmured disinterested before Peter's fingers really ground down on her. "…yeah...just like that," the girl said as laid as she dared.</p><p>Charlie's leg hit up against Peter's again. She wanted her brother's <em>comforting</em> hands back, Peter didn't delay in touching Charlie's breast. </p><p>"Just like that?" Peter lifted his head up and slapped his sister's butt again. Her "Ow!" sparking the torrid cinders under his skin more.</p><p>"Why are you being mean?" Charlie asked equally perturbed and lulled. </p><p>"I wasn't being mean," Peter said now more peppy than before.</p><p>"Okay," Charlie replied. </p><p>"I thought I picked up on the fact that you <strong>like</strong> it...." Peter moved two fingers down the length of Charlie's exposed arm. </p><p>"Yeah...I do," came the often unearthly girl's reply. Her skin not wanting Peter to cease traveling up every trail. She couldn't recall feeling the same <em>joy</em> in the arms of their parents. </p><p>"You didn't?" Peter asked. </p><p>Charlie hummed again. "Yes, yes, ahhh yeah..." she encouraged Peter further as his fingers trailed inside her crack. He slapped on her butt again, enjoying the meek "ouch" Charlie gave.</p><p>"Why are you saying ouch?" Peter asked reaching towards his sister's breast. </p><p>"Ouch, Pete, ouch..." Charlie cooed to her brother's <em>gifted</em> touch. Now feeling Peter's lips on her shoulder made the sweat beneath the sheets build. </p><p>"Why are you saying ouch?" Peter repeated, wanting to awaken in his sister what she'd never imagined until now.</p><p>"I don't know..." Charlie said now more in a knot over how this bonding with her brother actually brought her <em>happiness</em>. </p><p>"Your starting to bruise my butt," Charlie pointed out feeling the stings from Pete's palm sharply now. </p><p>Peter's hand worked more avidly at Charlie's vulva.</p><p>Charlie hissed and hummed, now in a pacified state. "That feels a lot like a massage, it's nice."</p><p>"Isn't it?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Charlie's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"You like that?" Peter prodded his sister on.</p><p>Charlie only gave a purr, moving one arm over top of her head. Had she known Peter was this consolatory, she'd have <em>hung out</em> with him more often. </p><p>"I could use a massage too," Peter whispered into his sister's hair.</p><p>"I bet you could," Charlie snickered a bit while not taking his words seriously. "What kind of massage?" she asked as Peter kneaded her honeypot keenly.</p><p>Reaching for Charlie's left arm, Peter drew it behind her back towards his protruding erection. Charlie's eyes widened on realizing what Peter wanted.</p><p>"Oh... that kind of massage... I get it..."</p><p>"Solve both of our problems," Peter groped Charlie's boob before scooting back to unclasp her bra. </p><p>A silent, nerved and forbidden exploratory moment of touching ensued. Both siblings <em>understanding</em> each other as they never attempted or taught to engage in. Peter rubbed at his sister's cooze until she spoke up. </p><p>"Pete... I got a secret." </p><p>"What is it?" Peter was partly taken aback. He knew he should get up and leave now, but <em>something</em> kept him <em>bound</em> to Charlie's bed. </p><p>"I can't tell you, it's a secret..." the girl answered shutting her eyes, feeling that warm palm doing its <em>magic</em> again.  </p><p>"Sure you can..." Peter tickled her boob, getting a peep out of Charlie before rubbing her butt and giving another tap. </p><p>"It's an okay secret...well, maybe it's a bad secret...I don't know..." </p><p>"Even your secrets..." Peter nuzzled on Charlie's neck.</p><p>"Kinda, I know you have secrets too." She inwardly smiled to herself.</p><p>"I don't know about you... what's your secret?" Peter asked while he started nipping on Charlie's skin. </p><p>"No way," Charlie teased. "I've got a bigger one than that," and it's <strong>your</strong> secret too...But it's also mine"</p><p>Grazing his sister's ass with the fervor of a stoned junkie, Peter felt he'd tear a hole in Charlie's PJs any minute if not strip them off her. She seemed to get a kick out of it as her legs rose up and fell on the bed while Charlie smiled brighter than even Peter recalled. Something about Peter's hands seemed to know what her growing body wanted, even craved. As his fingers swept up her crotch to her tit, Charlie wondered if this wasn't just a crazy dream.</p><p>"Ticklish, huh?" Peter mused.</p><p>"Yeah, it tickles." Charlie could've sworn Peter's cock grew two inches bigger, whatever the case, she liked how big he was. </p><p>"I'll show you some cool tricks to keep it from tickling."</p><p>"Like what?" Charlie asked and clicked her tongue. Whatever made her so receptive of Peter's touches, she couldn't shut it out.</p><p>"Turn around and I'll show you," Peter said softly. </p><p>As Charlie began to turn over to face her brother, Peter removed his shirt and PJs plus boxers. His full nude form had the usually distant girl gulp in frightened awe.  </p><p>"What?" Charlie heard herself ask. Her bra falling next to Peter's leg much to her own embarrassment. "Uh oh," she mockingly said before nearing Peter's groin and taking his thickened manhood in hand. </p><p>While she never actually saw a boy's thing for real and up close, the very size, scent and draw of Peter's cock nearly maneuvered her to take in hand her brother's <em>sacred</em> part. Before Peter could speak, Charlie downed two inches of his <em>meat</em>. After four initial licks, Charlie took in more much to her brother's floored amazement. </p><p>"Uh fuck...you're not bad at all Char," Peter said as he flung his head back, mouth gaping open. </p><p>"I know, not really-but you say it, so I believe you." Charlie answered before giving her brother the blessed relief they both craved.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>An hour later, Peter had undressed Charlie. She continued to familiarize herself with her brother's body all on her own, it felt or so it appeared. Neither were scared to go on, but also too scared to stop. Eventually, Peter got to the point where he dropped the mores of human decency. It was then he ordered Charlie to perform oral sex on him. After Charlie had done him that favor, he started to drill and dine upon the folds of her opening. He came again, demanding it again twice. Charlie did it both times, surprisingly not afraid to stop or to tell him no.</p><p>After the third time, Peter couldn't find any words to describe how he felt. Ever. Both siblings on one level felt <em>violated</em>. Charlie felt more like a newly welcomed member of a Sisterhood rather than a slut. As the night ran its course, Peter occasionally whispered fleeting words into Charlie's ear or sang her a song saying she was a nymph, a princess, and that she would always be his. Charlie didn't want to speak of this night for fear how the dirty details would turn the story around. After all, Charlie had touched herself three times that month-almost all thoughts being of her brother. If grandma was here she'd probably tell her, who also happened to have been a woman of <em>loose morals</em>. Mom, more a specter in the house, would've questioned them about the issue. Annie would think Peter may turn it around, saying Charlie begged him for it. Since the funeral, she barely spoke to her daughter the same way again. She made Charlie feel like an outcast demonic being.</p><p>Charlie then turned to face her now sleeping brother, her Peter (Her First Man). He told her that it wasn't her fault and that he'd never dream of raping her. Against all the fucked up crap in their family, Peter understood and was the Band-Aid for Charlie's wounds. He understood her and was her shoulder to cry on when other avenues were closed. She loved him for that now to see it metamorphose into something different. She is now a woman as many say, still a teenager but feeling <em>reborn</em> from the experience. Whatever orchestrated their moment of passion still didn't make itself known to the siblings. Peter still calls Charlie his sister, even though he treated her something of a whore. But she knew it is not her fault. Charlie knew that they will face what they are <em>destined</em> for in the future. They both know that lots of people are deserving of love , despite their imperfections.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>